Tonygami Fanfiction
by KiritheGreat
Summary: I wrote a thing. Yep. It's Tonygami sex.


Tony dropped his who-knows-how many kids off at school, wishing them all a good day cheerfully. Some of them grinned back at him, while some ignored him and walked gloomily to the school, dreading the day ahead of them. Tony smiled even more as he drove away, realising that both his husband and him had a day off work, what they might do kept tony amused as he drove back to his house. His fantasies played out in his head, some rather innocent, some not.

When he reached the house he opened the door softly, he was blushing ever so slightly, thinking about what places his husband might touch when, where they would do it, etc.

"Is that you Tony?" called a voice all too familiar to Tony.

"Oh, hey Moseby...I've not seen you for a little while." Said Tony loudly, he was already in a bad mood. Why the fuck was Moseby always intruding at the wrong times?! Tony walked to where he had heard the voice coming from and found Moseby sitting, cross-legged on Tony's chair in the living room. Tony swore under his breath and sat down on one of the couches the children usually sat on.

"Where's Togami?" said Tony, expecting his husband to at least be in his own chair.

"He's in the kitchen, he didn't look very pleased when I arrived, I suppose he doesn't like me very much does he?" Said Moseby rather airily.

"Well, he did have to get a restraining order for you to stay at least 100 meters away from us at all times." Tony muttered, his tone slowly getting more impatient.

"Haha well that expired yesterday, so I suppose me being here is no longer illegal." Moseby laughed. Tony was getting seriously pissed off, how long was Moseby going to be here for? Why did Togami even let him in?

After what seemed like forever, Togami entered the room with a tray in his hands, on the tray there were two cups of tea and a large sponge cake. It looked delicious.

"Moseby, I told you to leave this effing house by the time I got back. I gave you 20 effing minutes so why the eff are you still here?!" Togami exclaimed as he saw Moseby.

"Fuck off 'Mr Okay I Am Gay But'! I'll do whatever the fuck I want!" yelled Moseby, veins appearing on his forehead.

"Oh really?" said Togami, picking up a large knife off of the tray. "You have 10 seconds, Moseby, so you'd better start running!"

Moseby gasped from shock, although his shock didn't seem to hinder his running speed as he took off without saying a single word. Togami smirked, he knew that pulling a knife out like that would work on Moseby. He sat down and drank a sip of his tea, he looked royal as he did so, adding to his title of Super High School Level Heir.

"Do you want to eat some cake?" said Togami., indicating to the cake on the tray which Togami had placed on the table.

"Heh, not really...I want to eat something entirely different right now, if you know what I mean..." Tony replied slyly.

"Huh? No I don't, but whatever it is I'm sure we have some of i- oh..." Togami stopped, he went red as he took in what Tony had meant.

"I-I mean we can just have some cake if you want!" Tony said, feeling embarrassed about what he had just said.

"Shut up Tony, you idiot." Said Togami, he quickly lent in and kissed tony deeply. Their tongues intertwining as their saliva mixed. Tony wrapped his arms around Togami's neck as they passionately kissed. Togami leant back, he breathed heavily and stared into Tony's eyes.

"We should go to the bedroom if you want to continue this..." Togami suggested. Tony nodded and they rushed, hand in hand up to the bedroom. When they reached it, Tony lay down on the bed with all his clothes on. Togami took off his blazer and unbuttoned his shirt and the top of his trousers. He narrowed his eyes at Tony.

"Aren't you going to take some of your clothes off too?" Togami said quietly.

"Why don't _you_ take them off of me?" he said in a seductive voice

"Hhhng s-sure thing baby whatever you want..." Togami said, blushing. He climbed over to Tony and started unbuttoning Tony's shirt gingerly. Tony smirked.

"Y'know you look really cute when you blush." Tony said, lifting his partner's chin up as soon as he felt the last button fall apart. He kissed Togami lightly and then heavily as they started to get more serious.

Togami decided to break off the kiss and move into the next stage. He started to drag his tongue across Tony's skin, further and further down. He felt Tony flinch as he reached Tony's dick. Togami licked it and then started to suck on it roughly.

"T-togami... hah... I..hah...love you." Tony managed to stutter out through his intense pleasure.

"I love you too." Togami said as Tony came.


End file.
